Afrijitsu Combative System
Origin The Afrijitsu Combative System was founded by Dr. LeRoy Hines, Jr. in 1992, after a lifetime of study of world fighting methods. In over forty-five years of practice "Asitita" has carefully studied over a dozen martial art systems (including: Tae Kyun, Judo, Goshi Shun Karate, Bujutsu, Eskrima (or Kali), Jujitsu, Capoeira, boxing, knife fighting, wrestling, and urban street fighting). He has also studied numerous other martial and combative philosophies to synthesize his own unique combat blend. The Afrijitsu System is practiced by both beginners and seasoned martial artists who just want to supplement their current martial art system. In addition to being practiced in the United States, the Afrijitsu System is practiced in Europe, Vietnam and West Africa. The Afrijitsu System utilizes all aspects of both external and internal strength development, while employing powerful body mechanics that is at once both effectively practical and elegant. Development The Afrijitsu Combative System differs from many other fighting systems due to the deployment of "rhythmic movement." In its practical applications, the Afrijitsu fighting registry relies heavily on hard-impacted techniques delivered by "Rhythmic Movement." This same rhythmic movement can be found in other indigenous African-based martial arts developed in the hemispheres of the Americas (notably, martial arts practiced in Brazil, North America and the Caribbean). The aforementioned "rhythmic movement" can be taken as the product of the African people's experiences in the Americas, rather than as an importation of foreign African elements into this system of combat. According to the founder, this rhythmic element that regulates the Afrijitsu system grew out of the general Pan African-American experiencePan African-American Experiencehttp://www.pacificnews.org/jinn/stories/5.02/990126-pan-african.html; its style and its imprint is unmistakably African in all its essences. These same attributes can clearly be seen as an imprint on all sports and performing arts practiced by Africans in the Americas. It does not matter whether it is boxing, basketball, dancing, gymnastics, etc.; in general, the African living in the Americas will instinctively apply these attributes which usually culminates into a highly developed sense of physical expression (or movement). Description It is the aforementioned attributes that give the Afrijitsu system a character that differs largely from other traditional martial arts. The advanced principles of movement, coupled with a full range of fighting techniques endow the Afrijitsuka with the capability of being a complete well-rounded fighter. The term "Afri" was taken from the word Africa to denote the Afro-based rhythmic elements found within the system of combat. The term "Jitsu" (short for Jujitsu) represents the historical application of Japanese martial arts (i.e. Karate-Jitsu About Karate-Jutsu http://www.karate-jutsu.co.za/aboutus.html, Kenjutsu, and Jujitsu, as opposed to Karate-do, Kendo, and Judo which represents a mere preservation of the latter historical combat arts). Taken together, the term "Afrijitsu" can be described as a Pan African-American expression of a complete combat system that is analogous to other inclusive fighting system, but largely, more practical, including traditional “Jujitsu.” Characteristics of The Afrijitsu System Although the Afrijitsu Combative System borrows techniques from many cultural and traditional martial arts, only aspects of those systems that prove to be practical and effective are incorporated into the Afrijitsu combative system. Recognition of cultural practices such as bowing, meditation, and dress wear are omitted from Afrijitsu, because the system's primary focus is self-defense and self-defense only. The Afrijitsu system is similar to other Afro-based martial art systems of the Americas (i.e. Capoeira, Jailhouse, Mshindi Saana VitaMshindi Saana Vitahttp://www.mshindiarts.org/5922/16712.html,Bangaran, Danmye'Danmye illustrated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Jo3BU4M2jA&feature=related, and the original KA System,KA Systemhttp://www.kapmma.com/3/family.htm, amongst others). The Afrijitsu Combatives system is comprised of four sub-systems of combat: Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu System, Modern Combat Solutions Jujitsu (Mocoso Ryu Jujutsu), Modern Combat Bujutsu, and Indo escrima (kali). Afrijitsu's Four Martial Systems "Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu" is the parent combative system. Although the Afrijitsu System is comprised of four sub-systems of combat, a student can only progress from being a novice to the rank of black belt (or beyond up to 8th degree) in Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu. The sub-systems of combat offer a more intense level of training in specific areas of focus for the Afrijitsuka after making black belt rank. The Afrijitsuka can receive up to 6th degree black belt rank in any of the sub-systems. Practitioners from other systems can also gain certification in any of the sub-systems of combat. The Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu Systems At the core of Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu is the Japanese martial art of "Goshi Shun Karate." Supplementing the Goshi Shun Karate is Western Boxing, Muay Thai Boxing, Jujutsu, Pencak Silat, Capoeira, Native American Knife Fighting, Filipino Kali, Savate, Bujutsu, African Stick Fighting art of Mesote, wrestling and urban street fighting. The aforementioned martial influences and their accompanying philosophies and techniques dynamically redefined the static nature of Goshi Shun Karate. After many years of dedicated training by the founder, Dr. Hines's efforts gave rise to a complete modern system of combat that addresses all of the fighting ranges required for effectiveness in self-defense and combatives by the individual practitioner or the professional looking for martial arts training to supplement the training received to carry out their job function (i.e. law enforcement, military and etc.). The Afrijitsu system is a constantly evolving system of combat as it is passed down from one master practitioner to the next. Each master practitioner, remains true to the roots but incorporates his or her own interpretation of Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu. Afrijitsu is a system based on a knowledge foundation, speed, power, execution and accuracy. Above all, Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu teaches the practitioner to be the best person he or she can be through self-discipline, self-confidence and self-respect. Afrijitsu Karate strives to maintain a balance between its "martial" aspect and its "art" aspect. The "martial" aspect is expressed by a fast, powerful, effective and practical method of self-defense. The "art" aspect is expressed by its commitment to the pursuit of excellence through self-expression, artistic creativity, and humility. Afrijitsu Indo Kali System For over 45 years, Dr. Hines had studied a number of non-tradition martial art systems and had incorporated the best of these philosophies and techniques into the Afrijitsu martial arts system. The tomahawk, knife, straight razor and sticks are just a few of the many practical self-defense weapon of which only scant, if any, attention has been paid to by most martial artist. But they are all common tools that can be found used within the context of all civilizations in every corner of the world. Because a great deal of the basic methodology is borrowed from the Native American, and combined with strategies learnt from various Indonesian and Filipino fighting systems, it was only appropriate to refer to this sub-system of the Afrijitsu martial art as "Indian Kali" (or Indo-Kali). The term "Indo" represents the contribution of the American Indian knife and tomahawk fighting approach and Kali, the Filipino art of Stick and Knife Fighting. These two systems are further synthesized with other fighting systems such as: judo, western boxing, Pencak Silat, karate and urban street fighting. Indo Kali system of combat is a complete system that represents all of the fighting ranges. Indo Kali makes an excellent supplement to any martial arts system. Afrijitsu Modern Combatives Solutions (Mocoso Ryu Jujitsu) Afrijitsu's Mocoso Ryu is not a traditional martial art. It was developed in an environment where the individual practitioner did not have time nor the incentive to focus on what is called flashy ceremonial self-defense techniques that require a high level of cooperation between partners. The Mocoso Ryu system was created to empower students with a high level of skill in a relatively short period of time. There are no cumbersome attire that have to be worn like Hakamas or karate Gi's, also, there are no rules or set combinations as reactions to attacks. Instead, Mocoso Ryu training focuses on teaching simple close quarters combat self-defense techniques which are specifically catered to reality based attack situations. Mocoso Ryu close quarter combat techniques are based on the most effective, battle proven, and easily retained tactics and strategies gathered from a variety of martial arts (including Boxing, Judo, Karate, Kali, Pencak Silat, Muay Thai, wrestling,Jujitsu and urban street fighting. Mocoso Ryu is much more of a survival system dealing with personal safety issues. The same fighting philosophies and techniques used in Mocoso Ryu can be found in systems of armed and unarmed combat practiced by the United States Special Forces and other Special Operation Forces around the world. Dr. Hines has taught Mocoso Ryu to the Military forces in the West African Republic. Mocoso Ryu is considered to be a modern, highly refined, fighting system, designed to be used against armed and unarmed attackers. Mocoso Ryu addresses a wide variety of aggressive acts which include punches, kicks, chokes, bear hugs, headlocks, grabs, as well as defenses against multiple attackers and assailants armed with a firearm, edged weapon, or blunt object. Mocoso Ryu embodies elements related to the actual performance of the fight including tactics, feints, powerful combinations of different attacks, the psychological dimensions of the fight, and learning how to use the environment to the student's advantage. Modern Combat Bujitsu The Afrijitsu Modern Combat Bujitsu possesses a wider range of eclecticness when it comes to the usage of weapons, as compared to the traditional Japanese systems of bujitsu, or budo. In addition to using many of the traditional weapons of bujitsu, Modern Combat Bujitsu has incorporated the use of weapons like the three sectional staff, the bowie knife, the straight razor, tomahawk, machete, and many types of firearms. The martial strategies that regulate the use of Modern Combat Bujitsu weapons are taken from various martial doctrines such as Savate, Muay Thai, Native American fighting systems, Irish stick fighting, South African stick fighting and more. References Sources (1) http://www.afrijitsu.com/ (2) http://www.buzzle.com/articles/a-list-of-all-martial-arts.html External links *http://www.afrijitsu.com Afrijitsu Karate-Jitsu *http://afrijitsu.com/what_is_afrijitsu.html Mocoso Ryu *http://www.pacificnews.org/jinn/stories/5.02/990126-pan-african.html Pan African-American Experience *http://www.mshindiarts.org/5922/16712.html Mshindi Saana Vita * *IJF International Judo Federation. The worldwide governing body for judo *Kodokan Judo Institute – Headquarters of judo (Kano Jigoro's school) *United States Judo Association (USJA) – Includes majority of U.S. Judo Clubs (approx. 1000 clubs) *Australian Kodokan Judo Association (AKJA) *H2G2 article about judo on the BBC website Category:Combat sports Category:Gendai budo Category:Individual sports * Category:Olympic sports Category:Japanese martial arts Category:Sport in Japan Category:Grappling Category:Zen art and culture